Kokoro 心
by 0RinKagamine0
Summary: Len, a successful scientist, but losing his family to a car crash at aged 7, he creates someone to settle his loneliness. Summary sucks, idek. This is my first fic, reviews will be greatly appreciated. Based on the story Kokoro. I don't own Vocaloid or the characters in my story


**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so this is my first Fic. After reading a lot of other peoples, I decided to write my own, it might not be too good because usually I don't write stuff like this, I prefer something darker and mysterious.**

**Any who – Enjoy **

Kokoro 心

In a bacteria free lab, a male scientist had been working on his 'Miracle Project'. During his 7 years in confinement, the male by the name of Len had aged to 26, as a young adult of 16, he had been described as a prodigy, a young genius.

As a child, Len had been orphaned, both his parents and younger sibling had died in a sudden car crash, leaving only Len the only one left alive. The death of his parents had left him shaken, but none more so than the death of his younger twin sibling, Rei. Rei was 2 at the time of the crash and Len was 7. After being sent into care, Len discovered his passion and talent for the sciences, at age 17 Len had received his PHD in science and was officially allowed to practice under his own supervision. When he was able to acquire his lab, he was to work on the project he had so desperately waited so long for. He was to create something so amazing, so perfect as a replacement for losing his most precious family.

"Now, open your eyes,"

"Good morning,"

"Good morning,"

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're the one who created me, you are my master,"

"Is the system working properly?"

"Yes, no problems have been detected in the system"

"Then your name is Rin."

The girl who had just come to life stared at her master with deep blue eyes, meeting his cerulean ones intently, she was perfect in every way, down to her slender legs up to her shoulder length golden blonde hair. Essentially, she was his mirror image, an exact female replica of Len. After 7 years, Len had finally finished his project, the result? Well, she was the perfect gender opposite of him called 'Rin'. She was just the way he had intended her to be, beautiful and innocent looking, with the same personality Rei, his younger sibling would have had.

During the years, Len aged, although Rin stayed the same, what with her being a robot. Len had taught her how to sing, he wished she would sing less… monochrome, unfortunately she wasn't programed with the data necessary to sing from the heart, she wasn't programed with one to start with. The heart was the one thing Len could not accomplish to create in 7 short years, and with his impatience growing, he decided to skip out and hurriedly put Rin together the day he had finished. She was to fulfil Len's loneliness after all wasn't she? To distract him from the pain of losing his family. He longed to be held warmly by Rin, but as he folds his arms around Rin's slender shoulders she looks at him with her empty cerulean eyes and Len shoots her his lopsided smile and ruffles her hair.

_*Flash back*_

"_So Rin, I have a surprise, come on,"_

_The two blondes walked together side by side. The robot, Rin, sensed an aura of excitement about her Master._

"_Master, what are we doing here?"_

_The two were stood in the empty meadow outside of the lab._

"_We're commemorating your Birth Rin-Chan!"_

_He had his familiar lopsided grin on his face, but Rin stared back with her usually empty gaze, not able to show any emotion. Len bent down and produced a large seed from his coat pocket and planted it into the soil he's already taken up._

"_One day this seed will be a sakura tree, just give it time, and it will be as pretty as you."_

_Len ruffled her hair and grinned._

"_Happy Birthday Rin"_

_*End of flashback*_

Although Rin had no emotions or feelings, she still had questions and thoughts, Len had programed her to have them.

"Master"

"Yes Rin?"

"What are you working on?"

Len paused and looked into her eyes,

"Just another add on for you Rin, but it's not finished and might not be for a while, so you mustn't touch, it could make you unstable otherwise."

Rin understood and Len went back to his various data programming he was doing beforehand.

Len never fully finished his project, he aged and died like any normal human did, leaving his beloved Rin behind. 100 years had passed already and Rin was left to herself, Lens body placed behind the Sakura tree (Which was now big and just as pretty as Rin.) with a garland of red flowers placed upon his head. Rin only had one final question for her master that had never been answered.

"What did he create that he worked so hard on every day?"

The computer Len had worked on had been left on, the bacteria free lab had prevented anything from getting in and eroding away the metal or rusting it. The screen was filled with a green light, the only thing left on the desktop was a file titled 'Kokoro'. Rin placed her had onto the screen, only to have the words 'File downloading' appear. She felt an odd sensation trickle all over her body, something she had never felt before.

'**File downloaded'**

Rin was pushed back by a force and the sensation of the newly downloaded add on had caused her memory filters to run over all her previous memories.

She remembered Len,

"What is this?"

Her hand reached to touch her cheek and she felt the currents of tears making their way down her hands and face. Her heart beat accelerating by the minute and body trembling down to her toes. Rin glanced up to the sakura tree to see the very man who had created her stood at the food of the trunk.

"Master! You made me a Kokoro, I can finally feel, I know what happiness feels like!"

During the last moments of her life, Rin and the image of Len sang together, just how Len had wanted her to.

"Master, I finally know why I was created, it must have been sad being alone."

Len shot her his familiar lopsided grin and ruffled her hair. She beamed as he held her and sat at the food of the tree. She felt him fade away from her, but she wasn't sad, she was happy.

_His life ended,_

_He gave her the inheritance of solitude,_

_And entrusted her the key to the miracle,_

_But that miracle lasted only a moment,_

_The Kokoro was too big for her,_

_Unable to stand the weight,_

_The machine shorted, never to move again,_

_However, her face was filled with a smile,_

_She looked like an angel. _

**I gave it a shot and I hope you all like it, if you have the time, I'd like some reviews if you please ^.^**

**This was just a short story based on my favourite Rin and Len song, Kokoro,**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
